Random SA Couple Stories!
by MadBlossomingPrincess
Summary: Well, the title explains it all. They are random stories with different S.A. couples!Some will be sweet, some will be sad, and some will be funny I hope! . If you like multiple couples, this is the one for you!
1. Chapter 1

Rini: This is literally random typing going on…

MBP: I am bored… and depressed… but I can't sleep, and I'm waiting for a friend to come over… so I'm typing… And I'm sorry if anyones OOC, but this is me not thinking as I type, so don't hate me!

Rini: Just remember that AnimeAngelGirl15 made you a cute video to cheer you up!

MBP: I know! So… here is my randomness appearing… And I don't own S.A!

* * *

Random Story: SuixChitose

**Second Year of Middle School**

"Hey, Sui?" Chitose grinned at his friend easily. "Have you ever heard of Sony Vegas?"

"Isn't it a video making program?" Sui replied, typing out a report that was due the next day.

"Yeah!"

"What about it?"

"I want it!" Sui looked up at his friend incredulously.

"So go get it." He replied easily, continuing his typing.

"I don't want to." Chitose was grinning mischievously.

"So why did you say you wanted to?" Sui raised his eyebrows at him.

"Because I want you to pay attention to me, not the computer," Chitose replied honestly.

"I pay attention to you!" Sui protested. "I just want this report done. Kei-nii-sama will get mad if I miss another big assignment."

"You should have been working on it for the past two weeks," Chitose replied. "Come on, what's one more hour? Let's go to the park."

"We're in middle school Chitose. The park? Seriously? The cute girls all go to cafes, and its raining." Sui pointed to the window. The rain was falling steadily, as it had for the past hour.

Chitose frowned. "Who cares about girls? We need to hang out, not be cooped up here."

"Fine…" Sui closed the computer with a sigh. To be honest, he didn't want to do the report anyways. "Just for an hour."

"Cool!" Chitose dragged Sui down the halls before dashing outdoors.

"Hey, you forgot an umbrella! And jackets!" Sui growled, trying to get back.

"No I didn't! If you're sick, you have an extra day to do that report!" Chitose grinned, rain slicking down his pink hair. "And its more fun without the jackets and umbrellas!"

"If I get sick, you're taking care of me," Sui muttered.

"Of course! I'd do it anyways!" Chitose grinned, finally getting his best friend to smile.

"Why are you my best friend anyways?" Sui asked. "Our brother's hate each other, why don't we?"

"Well, we're not them!" Chitose admitted sadly, causing Sui to laugh. "And I love you."

"I love you too!" Sui said, running a little ahead.

"But not the same way…" Chitose muttered, watching Sui nearly trip.

"Huh? Chitose, did you say something?" Chitose shook his head at Sui's question, with a sad smile.

"Nope, nothing! Let's go!" Chitose grabbed Sui's arm and pulled on him.

He'd take these moments alone with Sui… take them and be happy… and only wish he could have more…

**Second Year of High School**

"Hey, Chitose!" Chitose turned to see Sui running towards him. "Guess what?"

"What?" Chitose asked, pretty sure he knew. Him and Sui were as competitive as Kei and Hikari.

"We didn't tie this time!" Sui grinned.

"Seriously? Who won?" They'd been getting the same exact scores for years now. Their teachers had even separated them because they thought they were cheating. Even in different classes, they'd managed to get the same exact scores, so the teachers gave up and put them in the same class again.

"I did!" Sui looked very pleased with himself. "One point better on that report!"

"What did you do it on?" Chitose asked, thinking about it. The subject had been computer programs, so…

"Sony Vegas!" Sui laughed at his friend. "I remembered you'd told me about it, so I decided to use it. Fun program too!"

"Hey!" Chitose dropped the protests on his tongue and sighed. "What's the penalty for losing?"

Sui grinned devilishly. "Close your eyes."

"What?" Chitose didn't trust Sui when he grinned like that.

"Just do it. I won, didn't I?" He had won… Chitose closed his eyes, waiting for something really bad to happen.

The greatest shock of his life happened when Sui placed his lips on his own. He opened his eyes when Sui backed away, smirking at him.

"Been wanting to do that for years," Sui said, his smirk even worse than his brothers.

"W-what?" Chitose was staring at him in complete shock.

"Since, hmm… first year of junior high I think…" Sui admitted. "Sorry if it made you uncomfortable."

"N-no… You said you liked girls!" Chitose blurted out.

"I can think they're cute without being attracted to them," Sui shrugged, and looked at Chitose nervously. That was enough by itself, since Sui was never nervous. "I love you Chitose. No one else."

"I…" Chitose looked at Sui's nervous face, that looked so desperate and scared, that he felt the courage to declare his own feelings. "I love you too Sui. For years now."

Sui sighed and took his hand. "Really?"

"Really." Chitose grinned. "I think I told you years ago… when we went to the park and it was raining."

"I told you then too!" Sui replied. "I didn't know you loved me though… I thought you meant as a friend."

"I thought you meant the same thing!" Chitose laughed. "And it took this long…"

"Let's go." Sui tugged on Chitose, pulling him towards the school. "Let's go announce it."

"Are you sure?"

Sui looked at Chitose like he was crazy. "I'm not ashamed of being in love with you. Are you?"

"No! I've wanted to be with you for…" Chitose broke off at Sui's smirk.

"Well, then after we show up at school, there's one more place to go." Sui started to pull on Chitose again, laughing at him joyously.

"Where?" Chitose asked, letting Sui take him wherever he wanted.

"Where else? The park of course!" Sui replied, before pulling him into another kiss… a kiss full of love and promises.

* * *

Rini: Wow… very random… I knew you liked them together, but…

MBP: This was never meant to exist… its definitely not as good as usual… Totally OOC...

Rini: Well, considering you were randomly typing out words, I think its okay… Not to mention this has to be at least 7 years passing...

MBP: Well, hope you enjoyed my random typing… Please review and make my day! Oh, and if you want to request a couple to have a story, even if its completely random, tell me, and I will try to write a story for it! So... um... review!


	2. Chapter 2

MBP: I need a voice-in-the-head remover. Badly. Rini is driving me insane, and I think she wants me so insane that someone else shows up in my head. My friend has people in her head too, and they visit Rini, and that's just bad. Though the Gaara plushie's nice…

Rini: Mwa ha ha… I want a sibling!

MBP: NOOOO! I can already see that! Torture!

Rini: Darn! It will happen eventually! I promise you that!

MBP: Please no… Well, I own nothing… at all… except for the voice in my head…

Rini: That's me!

MBP: And this coupling is a request from **mimietgigi**. Here you go.

Rini: Enjoy please!

* * *

Random Story: YahiroxSakura

Sakura watched Yahiro sitting on the couch, typing on his laptop while he waited for the S.A. to show up for the reunion. Sakura knew that neither of them was looking forward to it, both of them having broken up with the Yamamoto twins, and this would be their first time seeing them since.

"Are you nervous?" Yahiro asked, not even looking up from the laptop. Sakura hadn't even noticed he'd been paying attention to her.

"Nope! I'm fine!" Sakura declared. "Excited! I haven't seen Hikari and Kei for a while, have you? I saw Ryuu and Finn a few months ago, they're getting married soon! Wow, Alisa's coming with Aoi, right? Haven't seen them for… ten years… since we all graduated, and Alisa was a third year! And…"

"You're nervous." Sakura stopped her rambling and glared.

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"I thought you hated liars." Yahiro took a sip of the water next to him.

Sakura sighed, defeated. "Okay, I'm nervous about seeing Jun-kun. We didn't exactly break up on the best of terms."

"So I heard." Yahiro didn't look up at her still, but he stopped typing.

"What about you and Megumi?" Sakura pried. "Are you on good terms?"

"Yes. I just talked to her yesterday." Yahiro looked up at her, not reacting to the shock in her eyes. "We both knew it wasn't working. I didn't love her like that, and she knew it."

Sakura shook her head. "So you end up on good terms with her, and have a chance to be happy. I'm on bad terms with my prince and no chance!"

"Should you still be calling him that?" Yahiro asked.

"You're right! He was mean to me! Stupid Jun! Saying I loved someone else when I was with him!" Sakura went on an anti-men rant. "The nerve!"

"Who'd he think you loved?" Yahiro asked, interrupting her.

Sakura opened her mouth to answer, but shook her head. "Not important!" _You…_ She blushed at the memory. She hadn't been in love with Yahiro when she dated Jun, but Jun's cruel way of breaking up with her had pushed her to Yahiro. Then she had fallen in love with Yahiro, seeing the same goodness Megumi had seen.

"Really?"

"Yep! Not important at all!" Sakura looked for a clock. "Hey, question. Why are we meeting here, instead of the greenhouse?"

"Because the idiot glutton got in trouble, and his mom won't let us." Sakura laughed at Yahiro's response. He still wasn't very nice to Tadashi, but at least he didn't love Akira anymore.

"Hey, Yahiro? I know how you feel about everyone else, but…" Sakura looked him in the eyes. "How do you feel about me?"

"Why are you asking?" Yahiro replied.

"Just curious!" Sakura tried to hide the blush.

"You never asked before."

"I just thought of it. Don't answer if you don't want to!" Sakura skipped off when the door opened.

The yelling started quickly, from the moment Hikari walked, well ran, through the doorway, screaming about a contest. With her were three children, one 4 year old boy, and 3 year old twin girls. Kei walked at a slower pace behind her, smirking easily. Sakura squealed over the children as Kei talked to Yahiro about business and Hikari ran around as excitedly as she had in high school.

Ryuu and Finn came next, holding each other's hands, and smiling at each other with pure love in their eyes. It almost made Sakura hurt, but she was happy for her two friends and hugged both of them tightly.

Megumi came next, escorted by someone Sakura didn't know. Apparently it was a producer, but they were getting very close for business partners. Surprisingly enough, Yahiro didn't really care at all. Megumi smiled brightly and hugged Sakura tightly. She'd never held a grudge, even though she knew Sakura loved Yahiro, and she was more angry at Jun than Sakura over the way Jun and Sakura broke up.

The greatest surprise came when Alisa came and announced that she and Aoi were engaged. Right away, the girls went to planning who the maid of honor was, and themes, and dresses. The boys eased away warily, trying not the get the girls' attention.

Akira and Tadashi came, Akira pushing a cart of treats and Tadashi begging for them. Following exactly what had happened in high school, Akira sent him flying and fawned over the girls, feeding them before helping Tadashi.

Jun came alone, and headed to Sakura. Sakura looked down, waiting for an attack, but it never came. Instead he apologized for his harsh words, and asked for forgiveness. Sakura smiled sadly and gave it to him, and they made an agreement to be good friends. Hugging tightly, Sakura said a silent goodbye to 'Jun-kun', and felt better for it. Even if he wasn't her prince, at least he could be a friend.

Sakura laughed and partied with the group easily, even coaxing a waltz out of Yahiro. Far too quickly, the time flew by, and it was midnight. Kei and Hikari picked up their kids, and left, followed quickly by the others. Soon it was just Sakura and Yahiro in the room.

"Well, I'm off!" Sakura beamed, feeling very happy. She was almost to the door when she heard Yahiro.

"I love you."

Sakura turned, confused. "What?" She asked.

"You asked how I felt about you," Yahiro replied, going to the door. "That's your answer." He kissed her while she stood in shocked silence and then left. "See you tomorrow."

"H-Hey! You can't just kiss me and then walk off!" Sakura was blushing, but grinned at the same time. She'd get him, but… maybe she'd wait until tomorrow… just to see what happened.

* * *

MBP: I'm sorry… I don't really like this pairing that much… They've already got soul mates with the Yamamotos… but I did my best…

Rini: But you did it!

MBP: Please review…and don't hate the pairing… please!

Rini: Hope you enjoyed! Now hit that review button please!


	3. Chapter 3

MBP: Well, no one requested a couple, so I did this one. Randomly typing!

Rini: You enjoyed it?

MBP: I'm feeling quite happy right now! XD

Rini: Really... That's new...

MBP: QUIET! I have watched my cheer up video, I have updated "Letters for Yahiro" and I have put up a happy ending TadashixAkira story! I am in a good mood, and I don't want my crazy voice in my head to ruin it!

Rini: I thought this Thursday would do it...

MBP: Don't remind me... Good feeling gone...

Rini: Hey, don't think about it! Just be happy!

MBP: ...Enjoy my randomness...

Rini: (Darn it, you ruined your chance to ask for a sibling! Gotta get her in a good mood again...)

MBP: I don't own anything... but my plot... nothing else...

* * *

**Random Story: JunxSakura**

"Pie...pie...pie..." The voice was very creepy, and quite stalkerish in the empty room.. "I want pie... Jun-kun..."

Jun saw Sakura peeking out from the kitchen door, looking at him with the disturbing stare she would often give before pouncing on him and turning him into Inner Jun.

"P-pie?" Jun wasn't even sure that he was hearing her right. It couldn't really be that, could it?

"Yes... pie!" Sakura watched Jun, just long enough to make him worried. "Jun-kun, we should have a giant pie!"

"Um... Sakura-chan, I don't think we have any..." Jun examined the fridge anxiously. No pie. Not even an apple pie, which was his favorite. Kind of sad, considering Ryuu normally got him one for his birthday, but Jun was guessing he wasn't getting one this year.

Not even Megumi was around, and they were twins! You'd think for his birthday, those two would remember, right? Especially since it was Megumi's birthday as well, and Ryuu had known them for a long time! But no one was at home when Jun woke up, and everything had been quiet until Sakura came over muttering about pie.

"No pie? Really?" Sakura leapt into the kitchen and dug through the fridge. "You cannot be serious... Let's go!" Sakura grabbed his hand and started to pull on him.

"W-wait, Sakura-chan..." Jun didn't feel like he was turning into Inner Jun, which was good, but he was getting dragged out of his house, which was bad.

"Please Jun-kun... pie..." Sakura sent Jun a puppy-dog eye stare that he couldn't resist, and he sighed in defeat. He didn't have any other plans for the day anyways. Might as well make her happy.

"Okay... to the pie shop..." Sakura cheered in joy at Jun's choice to go. She skipped out, holding onto his arm all the way.

"Come on Jun-kun! Hurry, hurry!" Sakura giggled as she dragged him down the street. "Pie! Pie! Pie!"

_Where does she get all this energy?_ Jun sweat-dropped at her excitement.

"Hey, Jun-kun! Remember this place?" Sakura stopped suddenly, letting his arm abruptly. "Do you? Do you?"

Jun walked by this place all the time. There wasn't much to forget, just a path with some trees and bushes by the side. Sakura hadn't really been looking for an answer though.

"It's where we first met!" Sakura answered her own question. "I stood here..." Sakura skipped to a spot on the path. "And you were there with Ryuu and Megumi by you!" Sakura grinned at him. Jun only stared.

How did she even remember the exact spots that they had stood? It was a mystery, but... Jun felt slightly pleased that she remembered something about him. It made him feel... special.

"Jun-kun..." Sakura was looking at him shyly. "Does looking me in the eyes still turn you into Inner Jun?"

Jun hesitated, and then looked her in the eyes. "No..." He just wasn't sure he wanted to go much further to see what would turn him into Inner Jun. He liked being himself around Sakura... and she deserved someone who wouldn't change on her every time they were together.

Sakura grinned and grabbed his arm before he could protest. "Pie!" She reminded him, dragging him to the pie shop by the arm, giggling at him quietly.

The shop smelt amazing. The pies were freshly baked, so it was filled with the scents of baking pies... especially apple. Jun's mouth watered at the smell. It smelt... so good...

"Mmm... It smells amazing in here!" Sakura took a deep breath of air, and sighed in pleasure. "Pie... Jun-kun, lets get some, lets get some!"

Jun agreed readily. He looked around anxiously for an apple pie, and spotted one... fresh out of the oven. "What kind do you want Sakura-chan?"

"Um... Strawberry cream!" Jun nodded and headed up to the counter to order.

"One apple pie, and a strawberry cream pie!" Sakura said before Jun could actually order. "Please and thank you!"

"H-how'd you know I wanted apple?" Had he told her it was his favorite?

"Huh? You were staring at it!" Sakura giggled at his embarrassment. "Did you not want it? I can cancel..."

"I want it!" Jun interrupted.

Sakura giggled again. Her prince was just so adorable sometimes. She couldn't wait to see him when he got his present. Jun took the bag with the pies in it, and smiled at Sakura tentatively.

Sakura took his arm again and grinned. "Let's head home! Okay? We'll eat there!" She dragged on him, nearly causing him to drop the pies in her hurry. "Come on, come on!"

Sakura didn't stop once, except to get across the street without getting killed. She didn't get distracted, only dragged Jun and told him to hurry up. "Hurry, I wanna eat the pies!"

Jun knew Sakura better than to argue, but just went along with it. Plus, that apple pie was tempting him... very much... and the sooner he was home, the sooner he could eat it.

Sakura burst through the door before him, and dashed into the living room. Jun went to the kitchen and dropped off the pies. He was about to serve for him and Sakura when she called him.

"Jun-kun! Come here!" Sakura yelled from the living room. "Hurry, hurry!"

Jun walked into the room confused. What could be so important in the...

"Surprise!" The rest of their group popped out from behind the couches, and scared Jun, much to their amusement.

"B-but... you..." Jun stammered, watching everyone laugh, but didn't notice two of them were missing.

"I did a good job, didn't I?" Sakura giggled. "I distracted you well, didn't I Jun-kun?"

Suddenly Jun understood. The reason Megumi and Ryuu were gone that morning was to help get the party guests ready, and Sakura was in charge of pulling him out of the house so they could get in and hide. He hadn't been forgotten after all.

He smiled at Sakura. "Yeah... a good job..."

"Happy birthday Jun!" Hikari beamed as she hopped over the couch, holding a wrapped package in her hands. "This is from me and Takishima!"

"Happy birthday!" Akira handed him a basket of pastries and adventuring supplies. "My idiot boyfriend put those in there when I wasn't looking." Akira said it with an indulgent smile, so Jun knew that she wasn't really irritated at Tadashi about it. Jun smiled back at her happily.

"Oh, I baked you a cake!" Alisa grinned at him, waving from next to Aoi. "It's in the oven right now! Whoa!" She had been jumping around so much in excitement she'd nearly fell over, and Aoi caught her.

"Thank you..." Jun had a package shoved in front of his face, and he nearly fell backwards when he saw Yahiro handing it to him. He really hadn't expected Yahiro of all people to get him anything.

"We're back!" Ryuu called, holding a giant package in his hands. Megumi smiled next to him, holding her sketchbook in her hands happily. She had a small bag in her hands as well.

"Ryuu-nii... Megumi-chan..."

"Didn't think we forgot, did you?" Ryuu grinned. "Oh, this is from Finn too, but some emergency came up, and she couldn't come."

Jun made a mental note to thank Finn next time he saw her when he saw Megumi's note.

**'It's my birthday too! How'd you think I could possibly forget? I've been waiting to turn eighteen forever!'**

Jun laughed at Megumi and shook his head. "Thank you, Ryuu-nii, Megumi..."

"Hey, don't forget us!" The S.A and the rest of their friends laughed as a group as Jun blushed.

"Oh, here's my gift!" Sakura didn't pounce on him as everyone expected, only gave him a small package and a slight hug. "But don't open it until later, okay?"

Jun put all the presents to the side actually, preferring instead to get started on the apple pie he'd momentarily been distracted from. Hours later, everyone but Sakura had gone home. Ryuu and Megumi had retreated into their bedrooms, leaving Sakura and Jun alone in the living room. The unopened presents sat by the couch that they sat on.

"Happy birthday Jun-kun!" Sakura beamed. Jun pulled out her present and her smile faded a little.

"Can I open it?" he asked, and Sakura only nodded. Jun opened it carefully to find an old antique-like locket. He looked at the pictures inside, to see one of him and Sakura smiling next to each other. The other side opposite of it was empty.

"It belonged to my mom," Sakura admitted. "It's kinda girly, but... she always said she wanted me to give it to the man I loved, so..." Sakura looked down, embarrassed and quiet for once. It wasn't a sight Jun saw often, and he fell more in love with her for it.

"Thank you. Really." Jun took Sakura's hand and registered the surprise in her face. He didn't take the initiative, and to be honest, even if he had been hypnotized, it didn't help much in this regard.

"I mean it," Jun said hesitantly, unsure of himself. "I, um... well, Sakura... I mean..."

"What?" Sakura asked.

"I love you," Jun spurted out, not even meaning to say it. No, that was definitely not the way he meant to start this off. It was true, but still... "Well, um..."

"Jun-kun?" Sakura looked excited and confused.

"I... All these gifts..." Jun gestured towards the packages next to the couch. "They're nothing compared to this." He lifted the locket. "I know they love me, but... to me... your love is the best present I could get."

Sakura looked about to cry, and Jun began to get worried. "Sakura-chan... are you okay?"

She nodded and grinned. "You really love me? You're not going to run away?"

Jun shook his head. "No, I'm not running. I haven't for years now."

"Had to check..." Sakura nestled her head into his shoulder comfortably. "I love you Jun-kun." Her eyes closed and Jun held her closer to him.

"I love you Sakura..." Jun said after a moment, kissing the top of her head, and sat there with the sleeping girl. After a few minutes of silence, his own eyes drooped heavily and he fell asleep as well.

Ryuu came out and saw the two sitting asleep on the couch and smiled. "So it all turned out for good in the end..." He covered the two with a blanket, and before going back to his room, he looked back at them.

They sat, smiling gently in their sleep, their fingers entwined with each others as they breathed in a peaceful dream... Together.

* * *

MBP: This was my first time ever trying to write for them... I hope it turned out okay...

Rini: Don't worry about it! It was your first time, and it's cute to me!

MBP: ...You're a voice in my head... but thanks...

Rini: Hey, does this mean I can have a sibling?

MBP: ...No.

Rini: (What was that pause? Good news?) Why not?

MBP: Because I really don't want another voice in my head.

Rini: (I see hope...but I won't bother her) Okay, well, review please!

MBP: Feel free to request a couple, even if I've done it already! And I will try to write one for you! XD

Rini: Just send it in a review! And any other information you want for her... (Like getting me a sibling!) You see that button! Press it and review!


End file.
